Conventionally, there has been disclosed “a sliding constant velocity joint comprising                an outer ring member which is provided with axially extending track grooves at circumferential directional equally divided positions of an inner perimeter surface,        an inner ring member which is provided with axially extending track grooves at circumferential directional equally divided positions of an outer perimeter surface, and        a torque transmitting part interposed between the inner/outer ring members,        wherein the torque transmitting part is constituted by a journal member provided with a gear part and a roller rotatably supported on the journal member,        wherein the roller is received in the track grooves of the outer ring member,        wherein a gear part is provided on a bottom face of the track grooves of the inner ring member, and        wherein the gear part of the journal member is engaged with the gear part of an inner ring member, so that the journal member can incline relative to the inner ring member.” (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-27881).        